


Time and Time Again

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: Where Cory thinks they're just friends and Shawn wants it to be more. / the secret results in heartache





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: season 3, episode 11, it was said by mr. feeny that shawn hunter's favourite band was the 'counting crows'. hence, that's why i chose the title. although the song in particular isn't my most favourite, the lyrics pretty much hit home towards the story.

_Time and Time Again_

It means nothing to Shawn Hunter. Or at least, that's what the seventeen-year old boy tries to think. He convinces Cory that they're best friends, and this is what close best friends do. After all, the touching is just to relieve themselves. They're, like, friends with benefits or something. Although the term is never said out loud - it sounds too weird to say. Besides, they've known each other their whole life - it was more like the best friends who do everything together.

Shawn likes lying on the bed next to Cory, pleasuring the other. It's like a moment where it feels wrong but _so_ good. It gives a rush. Shawn never wants to admit how good it really feels, because then it's like admitting how he feels towards Cory. Not to mention that it ruins their friendship and the relationship between Cory and Topanga.

The thing about his best friend, is that Cory worries about the 'right thing'. When sixteen-year old Shawn first offers to help Cory with jerking off, saying it casually because if he didn't Cory will look at him like he has two heads, the younger boy immediately asks if it's okay because of Topanga and "nothing should change between me and her". Shawn replies that it isn't really a big deal, so Cory eventually agrees.

The first time it's awkward - of course it is. It's the same with first dates, kisses, and sex. But since Shawn does have some experience, he makes the first move as usual.

Over time it becomes a huge secret for them both, happening regularly. Their sessions in the bedroom, closets, once even in a car. It's kind of surprising that nobody knows about it, especially once when they were found in a very compromising position when Eric walked in on them. But then again, everyone knows that they're best friends: it's always Shawn and Cory, Cory and Shawn. Nothing will change.

-

A thing Shawn likes is when Cory marks his neck - it's almost like claiming. He can't do that to Cory, though, since the hickeys will look suspicious (Topanga and Cory only kiss and hold hands, which doesn't really surprise Shawn). He also likes seeing Cory moaning from above him as he gives a blowjob, satisfied that he can make Cory look and sound blissful.

It's on Cory's birthday when they make love. Shawn remembers how nervous he feels, but hides it with a usual grin. He carefully pulls Cory's shirt off and tosses it somewhere on the ground. Cory for once isn't the shy, awkward person. Unabashedly, Cory eyes Shawn up and down when fully undressed. They make-out, rolling on the bed sheets and feel aroused and so much affection for each other.

"Just do it," Shawn mumbles when they briefly pull apart, throwing a bottle of lubricant at Cory.

Cory laughs, placing a light kiss on Shawn's shoulder. "You're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah." Shawn doesn't mean for his voice to come out kind of desperate, but it does.

Cory starts to prep Shawn, maybe a bit too long. Cory just doesn't want to hurt his friend. "Okay, I think... I'm ready. You still here?"

"Of course, Cor." Shawn licks his lips, not sure which way he should face. Finally deciding on looking up at Cory, he lays on his back. "Go."

"Wait, I forgot the protection."

"I can't wait, Cory, please just do it," Shawn half-whines.

Cory lets out a breath and then begins to enter. Shawn starts to bite his lip. The movements feel weird and, oh god, it kind of hurts.

"I don't know how to do this," Cory whispers, pulling out then in. "Just tell me if I'm doing good, Shawnie."

"Y-You are." Shawn tries to help Cory out, shifting his hips downwards, which Cory slips out a groan at.

Cory starts to pick up a steady pace. Their heavy breaths mingle together, concentrating on finding euphoria.

Shawn grips his legs tighter around Cory, back arching. "C-Could you go faster?"

"Y-Yeah..." Cory gives a sharp jerk in, and Shawn swears.

"T-There, Cor. I - _oh god_." Shawn squeezes his eyes shut, because Cory hits the bundle of nerves again, right on spot. His body shudders, feeling a swooping feeling in his stomach.

"Are you close?"

"Uhhh," Shawn lets out a small cry. "W-Wait. If you come c-can you pull out?"

Cory nods his head, and the bed creaks when he moves back a bit. His come shoots out over his chest, and Shawn watches. "Sorry, I couldn't last that long." Cory wipes himself with a towel laid by the bed, and then focuses back to Shawn. He gives a playful smile, glancing down at Shawn's leaking cock. "Should I leave you like this?"

"C-Cory, don't." Shawn feels heat rise to his face, both out of embarrassment and frustration.

"You look beautiful."

Shawn isn't sure if his best friend is kidding or not. "You too, babe."

Cory slowly wraps his mouth around the reddened length, hands holding on Shawn's thighs for support.

"Hmmm, t-that feels s-so..." Shawn can't finish his sentence, enjoying the warmth on him. His hands grip on the rumpled bed sheets, and he spreads his knees further out. "Wait, wait."

Cory licks his lips, sitting up. "What?"

"I j-just need to," Shawn croaks, hand gripping his member. He strokes for a minute before he orgasms.

"Does it feel nice?" Cory wonders.

"Yeah. Love you, Cor."

"I love you too."

They stay together in silence before Shawn says he needs to leave.

-

Honestly, Shawn feels guilty, because Cory really cares about Topanga and he's messing it up.

In truth, Cory and him will never work out in the way he wishes - because that isn't how it's supposed to be.

They're only best friends, Shawn and Cory; nothing will change.


End file.
